


Abyss, who runs my D&D campaign, DO NOT READ THIS

by DrearyMelodies



Category: D&D - Cthulhu Realm
Genre: Based On a D&D Game, D&D Gods, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Folomez idk yet, Folomez prolly has a girlfriend so i cri, Other, RIP me, Vazerun is gay btw, like hes legit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrearyMelodies/pseuds/DrearyMelodies
Summary: Basically two gods enjoy their time on a rooftop while watching someone get killed in the distance.





	Abyss, who runs my D&D campaign, DO NOT READ THIS

**Author's Note:**

> While I was in the middle of writing this my DM (Abyss) told me that Folomez prolly has a girlfriend, but know one knows if he actually does. So that's just GrEaT!  
> Uh if you know what this is about and/or who these characters are that's not good. Why are you reading this?  
> First time writing a fanfic (if you can even call it that), so it's prolly reaaaaaaaallly bad.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is my first language, I'm just really bad at it.  
> Abyss if you find this, I expect a detailed response on how you found it and what you think of this monstrosity.  
> Uh to anyone who doesn't know who these people are I'm sorry. All you need to know that Vazerun is hella gay.  
> Also this kind sorta happened in game. Idk what they were talking bout, so I wrote it in. They kinda were just sitting on the rooftop to watch our party fail miserably.  
> This story is also short af, so sorry about that.
> 
> Just so you know before reading:  
> Vazerun is pronounced like vahz-uh-rune  
> Folomez is pronounced like fal-oh-mehz

The pitch black sky was laid above. An empty rooftop soon became the point where two gods collided. The stone walls of the city were littered with people. A man, no older than 34, sat down on the roof. It was cold from the chill of the night. His chocolate skin was hardly visible in the darkness of the night. It was in great contrast to the light blond of his hair that stopped just above his shoulders. From up this high, he had an amazing view of the show to come. When an orange glow lit up the sky around Vazerun, he thought the first flare was fired. Luckily, or rather unluckily it was something else. 

“Ah, I should have known you’d pay a visit, Folomez.” He smiled at the figure that emerged from flames. It was a young half-elf. 

“What kinda god of chaos would I be if I didn’t come and see this?” Folomez sat down next to the older man. He pulled out a wine glass and filled it with a green liquid, “Want some?” It shimmered in the glass invitingly, however, Vazerun just lifted a hand as a gentle ‘no thanks’. In response, Folomez shrugged then took a sip for himself. 

Vazerun looked the half elf up and down to survey his outfit, “Hm.. Your outfit is very plain tonight,” he took another look, “It’s only brown. Where’s the hot pink? The oversized cargo shorts? That weird crop top you wore once, like waaaay back?”

Folomez sneered at the god of music. His pointed ear grew hot with anger, “You’re one to talk. Where’s those silly little costumes you like to wear?” Vazerun jumped back and gave a small hmph. Folomez smiled, he knew he’d won this one. Even still Vazerun looked him down, a glance here and there. “Uhmm… Is there something that you need?” 

Casually as ever the blond responded, “Nope.” He’s been caught, but he’ll play it off like nothing happened.

“Then why you staring, dipshit?” 

“Nothing,” The wood elf paused just to see the younger’s reaction.

Folomez waited for a bit for the man to finish his sentence before opening his mouth to nag at Vazerun again. “Are you actually serious? I can see you staring y’know! Just because it’s dar-”

“It’s just that you’re wearing the flower crown I made you,” Vazerun interrupted. The gold-haired male seemed a little shocked at the answer he got. 

“Oh. This?” Folomez placed the wine glass to the side and gently lifted the flower crown off his head. A few golden strands of hair tried to hold on to the crown but ultimately failed in the end. The crown was made from muted brown wooden roses of all shapes and sizes. It was at least over a 100 years old, leaning almost 200. It could hardly be seen in the darkness of the night, but even still Folomez smiled at it fondly. “I wore it because I’d thought you’d like it. Seems as though I was right!” Then he flashed a toothy grin towards the light-haired man.

A gentle smile tugged at Vazerun’s lips, and an almost unnoticeable blush made a home on his cheeks. “Thanks. I can’t believe that it withstood the tests of time. Especially with someone like you to take care of it.”

“Hey! Whatcha mean ‘someone like you’?” Folomez snapped back at Vazerun. It wasn’t anything rude, though. It had a more playful intent, just to mess with the other god.

“Hm? I really wonder what I meant by that, dear oh god of chaos. Really do wonder.”

“No need to get smart with me!” Folomez retorted, yet he still laughed at the blond’s sarcasm. Then, he softly placed the flower crown back onto his head. It settled perfectly above his pointed ears. Around them were the loud noises of the city. This night was particularly louder than the rest. And that’s why the two gods were here. Folomez was here to watch the chaos soon to ensue, Vazerun here to watch the light show. But for now the sky was black, and the only noise to be heard was the apologies of a young man coming from the city walls. 

“Hey, Vaz, when do you think it’s gonna start?” Folomez inquired. His red-orange eyes shifted towards Vazerun’s mismatched ones. One red, one yellow. Folomez unconsciously started at Vazerun’s eyes lot, he thought they were incredible. Though, he preferred the bright fiery color on the black scleras of his own eyes. Startled by the sudden eye contact and the use of a nick-name, Vazerun was rendered useless to respond. Folomez waved his hand in front of the wood elf’s face. “Va-ze-ruuuuun, I’m talking to ya! Least you could do is answer!” 

Vazerun snapped back to reality. He looked a Folomez confused. “Um, can you say that again? Sorry, I was, I was uh.. Wasn’t listening…”  
Folomez sighed, “When do you think the show’s gonna start?” 

“Hm,” Vazerun thought it through, checking the walls for the answer, “Sometime soon I assume. He’s really starting a scene out there.”  
The half elf shrugged. “I guess you’re right” a few seconds passed before he opened his mouth to speak again, “Well until then, why don’t cha drink with me?” He smiled at Vazerun.

“I do fear that you’re not above drinking age,” Vazerun joked. Folomez sneered, and Vazerun just laughed. Appearance wise Folomez was only about 17, yet being a god and all his age was far from that.

“I’ll have you know that I’m over 200 years old!” He gave Vazerun a small punch on the shoulder. 

“I know, I know. “

Folomez laughed, “Don’t play games with me, man! That’s my job!” 

Vazerun tilted his head off-kilter. “Your job is to play games with me?” then he thought it through for a second, “Or with yourself?”

“Both!” Folomez responded proudly. Vazerun just gave him a blank stare. “You never answered my question back there. You gonna drink with me or not?” He poured more of the green shining liquid in his glass. Then, he tilted towards the wood elf as a way to say ‘want some?’

“Oh um, haha… yeaaaaa,” Vazerun mumbled awkwardly, “Yea, no. I don’t want any of that.” He glared at the glass in the man’s hand. 

“Hey! What do mean you ‘any of that’? You used to drink it with me when I first became a god.”

“Well, I’m not the dumb now. Certainly not dumb enough to get addicted to a poison!”

Folomez faked taking a blow to the chest, “Yikes! It’s not that bad I swear! Plus you could use something to lighten up.” He swung his arm around Vazerun’s  
shoulders. Because of the large height difference, it was quite a struggle to reach the blond’s shoulder, but he got it in the end. “Come oooonnnn! Vazie, I know want toooooooo!” 

“You know what, you’re right. I will have some,” he grabbed the wine glass. Folomez smiled happily at the response. Then, Vazerun extended his arm all the way out, over the edge of the rooftop they were sitting on. In one swift motion, he poured all of the green liquid out and handed the glass back to the god next to him. “Thanks.”

Folomez was absolutely flabbergasted “Vazerun! How could you?” he cried, “I thought you were actually gonna drink with me!” He dragged the tip of his pale finger down the length of his cheek to mock tears. “If you’re not gonna drink with me, then I guess I’ll just have to drink alone!” He puffed up his chest with a ‘hmph’ and crossed his arms.

“I’d hardly calling that ‘drinking’, but okay then,” Vazerun commented. Folomez didn’t respond, he just kept his arms folded. Suddenly the darkness of the night was lit by a warm glowing orange. 

“Vazerun! Vazerun, look!” He grabbed the older male’s arm and shook it back and forth, “The show’s starting! It’s finally starting!” He seemed to forget all about his previous troubles.

“I have eyes, Folomez” Vazerun replied. 

“Well, I was just making sure that you knew!” He stuck out his tongue, “Guess you don’t like it when I do nice things for you.”  
“Shush now. Just watch”

“You’re not my mother!” Yet Folomez did, in fact, shut up, for the first time in his life. The glow of the orange flare lit up the night. Everything around the pair was blanketed in orange light. One flare after another turned the sky green, white, then back to orange again. The screams of the people on the city walls echoed through the air. This was the show that they’ve been waiting for! Folomez’s eyes were bright and sparkling. The smile on his face marveled anything that Vazerun has seen before. 

‘Maybe having to deal with him was worth it in the end for that smile.’ Vazerun thought, though he quickly shook it out of his mind. Instead, he turned his head towards the light show. This is what he came for, right? Yet in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn’t it. Vazerun was never the one to do anything like this. Maybe, just maybe he came because he knew Folomez would be here. That couldn’t be true. He could have sworn he hated the man, but at times like these, he hated him a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it to the end thank you so much!  
> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fanfic.  
> I created a whole account and wrote a whole fanfic just to fuck with my DM and it was totally worth it.  
> These two are the OTP.  
> Abyss if you're reading this, please don't kill off my character in spite. Thanks. 
> 
> (Also if you are one of my friends, please don't name drop in the comments)


End file.
